


Crazy Tarantelle

by voleuse



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The thing you are afraid of will look from every eye</em>. Relationships are negotiated, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Tarantelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/gifts).



> Spoilers through the S3 finale. Title and summary adapted from Dorothy Parker's _Braggart_.

_i. past_

It was their fifth date, and Kevin was kind of thinking that maybe Jenny was actually his girlfriend. They hadn't done much more than get handsy halfway through some Harrison Ford action movie that he would forever associate with bras with clasps in the front. He'd spent way too much money on crappy seats at the next Bears game, so their fifth date was hanging out in Pete's dorm room, sharing a joint and watching reruns of _Diff'rent Strokes_.

Pete sprawled over the bottom bunk, and Kevin sat on the floor in front of him. Jenny leaned back against him, their legs tangling in a way that Kevin found intriguing. Pete's hand dangled over Kevin's shoulder, and Pete nudged his chin against Kevin's ear. "What is going on down there?" Pete said, his voice leer-laden.

"Huh?" Kevin asked, and he looked down, and Jenny's hands were all over the place, _down there_. "Oh god!" Kevin exclaimed, and he bucked three times, and Jenny tumbled over sideways. "Jenny, I don't know if you remember, but actually Pete is right--"

Jenny twisted, tucking her legs around Kevin's thigh. "Yeah," she breathed. "So?"

"Yeah, so?" Pete echoed. He flipped over on the bed, edging forward until his head hung over Kevin's shoulder.

"Um." Kevin looked down, where Jenny had managed to undo a lot of things, and _oh god_ , Pete was right, she definitely had good hands for this. "Okay?"

"Awesome," Pete said, his breath hot against Kevin's neck.

Jenny paused to swat Kevin's hands away. "Pete does not get to see my breasts," she clarified.

"Whatever you say," Kevin agreed, and Jenny writhed against his knee when he came.

 

 _ii. future_

Kevin shivered under the aluminum-foil blanket thing, and he'd be totally miserable if he didn't also get to see the police leading Rafi and Ruxin away in handcuffs.

"You're insane," Jenny said, finagling her way under his arm. "If you do that again, I'm cutting your balls off."

Pete settled beside them. "Every time I think romance is dead," he noted, "I watch you two, and I hope."

"I'm pregnant, you fucktard," Jenny responded. "I get to be violent when Kevin does something blazingly idiotic."

Kevin wanted to laugh, but he believed her. "You'd be totally fine," he offered up instead.

"Not the point," Pete and Jenny replied, almost in unison.

Kevin squeezed Jenny's shoulder and stared at Pete.

"You do something like that again," Pete continued, "and I tell Kristen you and Jenny are into threesomes."

Jenny snorted. "You don't get to watch."

"What?" Pete yelped, and he sounded offended.

Kevin sighed and called out, "Could a hypothermic man get some coffee over here?"


End file.
